Ruby/Guide
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab|style=float: right}} Introduction So, haven't heard about Ruby? Let me introduce you the most annoying Crowd Control hero in Mobile Legends due to her INFINITE stuns and her massive lifesteal!Ruby is one of my favorite hero because she's really annoying, She helped me reached the Legend Rank Division and I won 7/8 rank games with her! Her skills will surely lead your team to victory! I'm going to clarify some things about Ruby, the Little Red Riding Hood: * Ruby is a OFFTANK hero, IT IS NOT FOR BURST DAMAGE!! If you search for a heroes like Freya, Argus, or Karina, Well Ruby isn't your hero... *A thing that is obvious is the INFINITE STUNS that Ruby has. It's the MOST ANNOYING hero ingame, before Kagura. *• Some things that you need to dominate the Red Riding Hood is patience and practice. I recommend playing Classic, If you don't have Ruby, Use a Trial Card Pros ''' +Good Crowd Control/Damage in AoE +Good Sustain +Good Mobility +Good Utility '''Cons -Squishy and her attacks make her vulnerable in some cases -Mana reliant -Less burst damage -Expensive to buy Skills Passive - LET'S DANCE! Within a short period after releasing a skill, Ruby can leap to another position. Jumping backwards will increase Ruby's armor shortly (effects increase with level). Jumping forwards will allow Ruby's skills to have slow-down effect in a short period. Ruby's basic attacks cannot trigger lifesteal effect but all skills will inherit 125% of lifesteal effect. Note: Ruby's basic attacks won't trigger lifesteal effects. That's why my build will focus on building TANK + DPS items to maximize her potential *This passive it's important to understand. You need to know the different effects that it give. Jumping backwards increase Ruby's armor shortly, it's important to absorb damage or run away. Jumping forwards will allow Ruby's skills to have a slow-down effecr in a short period. This effect it's use in the first skill. Use the second skill, jump forwards and use the first skill to slow-down the enemies! *The second part of the passive it's important too. Ruby's basic attacks CANNOT trigger lifesteal effect but his skills will inherit 125% of lifesteal effect. Ruby has special lifesteal like Alucard with his Ultimate. This gives to Ruby more resistance. *This gives her a good utility in game which can be used in both offense and defense. But most of the time, as you are using Ruby for sure it will be abused for offensive. Offense gives crowd control. Defense gives armor. What a perfect skill on every case you need to handle. *Make sure to use her passive every now and then, It gives her stacks of Armor and Magic Resistance it will also increase per level Be good! – Slashes rapidly, dealing 50/70/90/110/130/150 physical damage to front target. Meanwhile launches a shockwave forwards, dealing 50/70/90/110/130/150 physical damage to the enemies it touches. *This skill gives to Ruby a poke. Use this skill to slow-down with his passive. It's also important to lifesteal and comboes Good damaging skill to work with your passive. This skill has fast cooldown so you can spam it and activate your passive. Don’t run, Wolf King! – Wields the giant scythe to attack twice. Every attack deals 40/60/80/100/120/140 physical damage, stunning the enemy for 0.5 second and slowly pulling the enemy towards the hero. Deals additional 30% of damage to enemies in the outer ring. *This skill gives crowd control that can cancel enemy’s ability. Because of pulling effect, this can be use as utility for your team to get item on setting up or disabling enemy. Make sure to unleash the 30% damage by intentionally making your enemies hit in the outer ring. I'm Offended! - Uses the scythe to attack horizontally in a wide range, dealing 205/340/475 physical damage to hit enemies, pulling them to the hero’s position and stunning them for 0.5 second. *What makes this hero is her disable or pulling effects. On her ultimate it gives good damage towards enemies a disable of pulling them to your position. *This skill is like Franco's first skill, so it has less reach and more radio. It's useful to put enemies undertower... Or take then out of his tower! Aaauuuuu! Ruby's Skill Build Ruby's second skill it's the most useful skill, so you need to upgrade it first Level 1-5 1st, 2nd, 2nd, 3rd, 1st Level 6-10 2nd, 1st, 3rd, 2nd, 2nd Level 11-15 2nd, 3rd, 1st, 1st, 1st Strategy Laning – To have lane dominance you must have crowd control, utility and sustain. Good for Ruby she has these three factors. With her passive she can have a good utility and gap-closing ability. It has also sustain that procs with her abilities and crowd control for poke and disable. The only difficult part I found in her is being a mana reliant.Just harass the opposing laner into 1v1 fight. You have gap-close skill and sustain, don’t afraid to lose some HP as this kind of mechanics you can outfarm him. Teamfight – Keep in mind that she has AoE damage and disable. Use this for the team advantage. At this moment, it is not only about a kill but what will help your allies a lot is how you will disable enemies. With your ability that can be used in both offense and defense, you can be initiator in case your team lacks of it. But I doubt you will be the best for it as your squishy. Unless you are well fed and you have enough lifesteal and damage, you can bully the entire team. Early Game '''- Start buying the jungle basic item to more experience. Go Bot and kill Reaper/Red and the other bot monster. Go to push the line and buy a Magic Necklace to Mana Regen. You can buy one or two, optional. Let's buy boots and immortality. Ruby needs to go to teamfights and stun everybody. Ruby absorb damage and save his team. With her ultimate, put enemies under your tower. Continue killing jungle monsters and helping your team. You can cross over thin walls with the passive. I recommend to see streaming of Tops Ruby and you learn about using her. It's important when you have full build sell the boots and buy another defense item to more resistance. Try not to do KS if it isn't necesary, Ruby need assist, not kills. '''Mid game - start getting your team to gather more for ganks. You are GREAT for ganking. Come in from the side and behind if enemy is pushing in another lane and pull and stun them as they attempt to flee. Then let your teammates dish out the damage. However, mid game, you are NOT ready to truly tank damage yet. Avoid doing so until you get demon's advent at least (unless you REALLY trust your team to wreck them quickly). Instead, focus on singling out enemies and pulling them in one at a time to separate them from teammates. Kill and then wait for ult CD and repeat. End game - Now you're tanky. You should have bloodthirsty king by now and your hp is high. Your point is to close the gap, initate fights, and stay as close to the enemy as possible while stunning them up with 2nd skill. Cursed helmet should be dealing some nice little damage while your sitting in the middle of the enemy team. To top this off, you got dominance ice, which will slow enemies attack and movement. You should be assisting on just about every kill at this point since your focus is to hit everyone you can with your stuns and keep them nice and neatly together for your team to bash on them. Bloodthirsty king will kick in here to give you back hp with every kill. At this point, you need to hope your teammates have built properly to dish out the damage and kill... If they didn't... you're in for a rude awakening. Without kills, you won't be regaining any hp anytime soon with this build. You can switch out magic shoes for lifesteal at endgame if you wish. I suggest bloodlust axe to keep CDR, but could do Endless Battle if you feel you don't need the extra hp buffer on 6th item slot. And a tip with Ruby tanking. If the fight looks like it's starting to go south for your team, don't be afraid to ring the retreat. You have amazing survivability quite honestly with your 1st skill and passive. Hit them with 1st skill to slow them down, then jump back for the extra armor. Keep running back till you get to tower. I often do this strategy to pull enemies to disadvantage if I find my team lacks offensive power. Oh, and btw, when I am not tanking, I do use her lifesteal passive plenty. This is purely for tanking build Item Build |-|User Build= Bloodlust axe.png|Bloodlust Axe|link=Bloodlust_Axe Warrior boots.png|Warrior Boots|link=Warrior_Boots Twilight Armor.png|Twilight Armor|link=Twilight_Armor Demon's Advent.png|Demon's Advent|link=Demon%27s_Advent Oracle.png|Oracle|link=Oracle Immortality.png|Immortality|link=Immoratality Haas's Claws.png|Haas's Claws|link=Haas's Claws Demon Shoes.png|Demon Shoes|link=Demon Shoes Endless Battle.png|Endless Battle|link=Endless Battle Thunder belt.png.png|Thunder Belt|link=Thunder Belt Oracle.png|Oracle|link=Oracle Wings of Apocalypse Queen.png|Wings of the Apocalypse Queen|link=Wings of the Apocalypse Queen Haas's Claws.png|Haas's Claws|link=Haas's Claws Warrior Boots.png|Warrior Boots|link=Warrior Boots Endless Battle.png|Endless Battle|link=Endless Battle Wings of Apocalypse Queen.png|Wings of the Apocalypse Queen|link=Wings of the Apocalypse Queen Thunder belt.png|Thunder Belt|link=Thunder Belt Immortality.png|Immortality|link=Immortality Items for Ruby IMMORTALITY - '''Immortality in early game give you some HP and magic resistance. When you die and use the passive of the item, try not to die in 2 seconds to reuse it. '''WARRIOR BOOTS - '''This item give Ruby armor and more armor when she is under attack. Other shoes that you can build is MAGIC SHOES''' for 10% of cooldown reduction or Rapid Shoes for extra movement speed. BLOODLUST AXE - 'It's not a natural lifesteal item but Ruby need that cooldown reduction. This item gives to Ruby attack too. '''HAAS'S CLAWS '''is also optional too +70 Physical Attack but no cooldown reduction. '''BLADE ARMOR - '''This item give to Ruby more armor and resistance in teamfights. His passive give some damage when she is under attack. '''BLOODTHIRSTY KING - '''This item give to Ruby A LOT OF HP. It passive regens 20% of Ruby's HP with a kill or assist. Mix this with the Bloodlust Axe and Ruby can restore a lot of his HP. '''DEMON’S ADVENT - '''This item give to Ruby more PS and armor and reduce the attack of the enemy. OTHER SITUATIONAL ITEMS '''CURSED HELMET - '''For Magic Resistance. His passive deals 1,5% of his max HP like magical damage per second to nerby enemies. It's important to port this item if your build has full HP items. '''DEADLY BLADE -' This item it's useful to counter Estes but Ruby can use it to HP and lowers 50% HP regen when she attack the enemy, for example, with his 1st Skill. '''ENDLESS BATTLE - '''This item have a lot of benefits. Mana, HP, Lifesteal or Physical Attack. With a good build, you can mix some item to deal physic, magic and true damage. This item can give to Ruby more movement speed when she use the first passive of the item. '''DOMINANCE ICE - '''This item give a lot of Mana, armor and 15% of cooldown reduction. His passive low the movement speed of the enemy heroes 5% and his attack speed 30%. '''ATHENA'S SHIELD - '''For HP and magic resistance, it give to Ruby a shield every 30s to more resistance in teamfight. '''ORACLE '-' This will improve Ruby's durability + potential to tank and stay up during clashes. BRUTE FORCE BREASTPLATE - '''This item can increase ruby's durability as well as her DPS. Very important itefor chasing and tanking heroes while absorbing damage at the same time. Battle Spells and Emblem Set '''Flicker - The special spell is FLICKER,If your finger is fast enough you might be able to pulling down the enemy right into your turret or friends...Franco share the same method but in Ruby Case you must act fast...Use the third skills wisely with FLICKER but you got to act twice fast than Franco. Petrify - provides damage as well as petrify effect (stun) to the enemy. Although petrify effects only briefly for 0.7 seconds, but the spell battle is very useful if you succesfully hooked an enemy into your turret. Sprint '- Is also useful if you haven't unlocked Flicker yet, You can escape or catch a dying enemy orchange lane quickly. The only drawback is the very long cooldown. '''Retribution '- Is also useful for farming and gaining Gold and Items abit faster Emblem Sets 'Tank/Brave Smite - '''Aside from her lifesteal from skills, this talent will give her more HP when she uses her 2nd Skill and ULT. '''Tank/Tenacity '- Helps you survive longer in early game teamfights so you can stun more people. 'Fighter/Steady Like A Rock '- Less time getting stunned and more time stunning enemies. Recommended Heroes to go with Ruby '''Why these Heroes? Clint - I think Clint is a good boyfriend UPS E-EH... Partner to go with Ruby for his slows. Ruby can stun enemies and Clint can kill then! Freya - Who say Ruby needs attack? Freya is the woman that Ruby needs. Freya can destroy then while Ruby stun Johnson - You won't make it alive when Ruby is with Johnson,With both have skills that can slow enemy down,probability for enemy to escape is down to 30%.Just Ride on and To The Rescue!! Odette - Killing enemy is raised to 86% when it comes to Oddette-Ruby..The Swan use her ultimate and Ruby would just slow them down or pulling them inside the area.Or The Swan caught them with 2nd skill and Ruby just pull them in. Diggie - timing is great when together with The timekeeper,When Diggie plant its bomb alarm,Just simply hook them in or slow them down if the time reverse can't take them long enough to stay on the area. Franco - With these two together they can be really annoying when you get hooked into a turret and Franco using his Ult while Ruby prevents you from escaping the turret. Heroes that Ruby can Counter There are some Heroes that quite hard to kill by other heroes these days but not for ruby.These are the 3 heroes that Ruby might be able to Counter them. Fanny - She better be careful when Ruby is around.Ruby Able to stop Fanny while she's flying around with her cable..In good timing,when Fanny fly around very close to you Use her Second Skill and Fanny will stop there.Don't Run Wolf King! Odette - The swan is a good mate indeed..But Her Ultimate will be canceled when Ruby use the 3rd skill towards her.If Ruby survived long enough when coming through the area of damage. Karina - Karina is well known with her high damage first hit.But not with Ruby,When you timing is good you might be able to stop her before she attacks you using your 2nd or 3rd skill. Argus - Argus when he is in Ult he gets courage to jump into battle but as soon as its over he wants to run so keeping him close and finally capitalizing on him once ult is over Ruby can do. Lancelot - Lancelot, we all know how insane he is but point to be noted is that after using his skill 2 he returns back to the place he intiated his skill. Pharsa - If Pharsa is close by you can stun her with your 2nd skill and cancel her Ult and prevent her from wiping out your team. Heroes that can Counter Ruby With a few new heroes that arrived,Ruby seems to be got sunk.So stay alive and always with your allies when you happen to counter them Lancelot - Lancelot is a Assassin indeed,escaping from him seems futile with his skills especially when you're alone and..You might be able to slow or stun him but its quite difficult. Roger - Ruby is always mumbling about a Wolf..Yes,Roger seems to be able to counter her because his durability,speed and damage even after ruby use her skill but roger might be able to withstand it and kill her.. Hayabusa - Especially when Ruby is on Low HP,there's no way she can escape from what comes from the shadows...best to stay out of sight when he's around Diggie - Diggie counters Ruby far harder than he does Akai. They'll have to go full tanky because Diggie ruins her lifesteal combos. Angela - Angela if uses her ult, She can't be targeted or even stunned, If you managed to kill the Hero that his attached to then its no problem for you to kill her, But if not then you're going to have a bad time dealing with her. Lesley - She is one of the strongest marksman out of all of the rest being able to do crits, She can easily reduce your health bar in just seconds even with 6 items. Helcurt - Helcurt can easily kill you if it's early game with his ult and silences combined you're going to have trouble seeing where he is, Even more trouble in clashing. END This is my current winrate right, It was 61.4%WR back then but now it's 58.8%WR due to Bad Teammates and Lag Issues and I haven't played in awhile due to my phone being broke but i still play whenever i get a chance to borrow my brother's phone hehe. Thats it,In my opinion Ruby is not best at killing but useful for support and handling minions..but its up to you to use it but i hope we never forget the old simple heroes like alpha or any others..they used to running around the battlefield in their glory days so never forget them. Category:Ruby Category:Hero guide